


teeth

by jooniebeeCi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Spooky, junhee has too many teeth, no death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniebeeCi/pseuds/jooniebeeCi
Summary: “Help… yes. Please, I need some help.” The man has a smooth voice, curious and dreamy, which shouldn’t cut through the howl of the storm half as well as it does. And when he smiles at Chan, when he smiles there’s something…
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: to be a hero fest - a.c.e fic fest round 1





	teeth

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "a meets b in the thunderstorm, in the middle of a long, desolate highway. b says he was lost, but a suspects otherwise"

Rain pelts down, obscuring the already dark road. Yuchan blinks hard, keeping his focus on what he can make out with the illumination from the headlights.

Thunder cracks. The flash is gone before he can register it. He grips the steering wheel. He can feel the wind picking up, just enough for the steering wheel to resist as he turns around another bend on the empty highway.

There’s still at least an hour left before he reaches his great-aunt’s house. Too long to be out on a night like this. There’s another flash of lightning, and—

 _Is that someone on the side of the road?_ It’s hard to see, but he could swear there was a person in the flash of light.

As he gets closer, there’s enough light from his headlights to see a car stopped by the side of the road, with a figure standing in front of it. They don’t appear to be waving him down or examining their vehicle though. No, just standing there. Staring at him. Or was that his imagination?

Chan shakes off the thought. It must be terrible to have car troubles in weather like this. He wouldn’t feel right just driving past.

He pulls over, stopping just behind the other car. His headlights cast long, stark shadows through the rain.

Thunder rolls again. Undeterred, Chan steps out of the car, calling out to the figure. “Hey there, do you need some help?”

The figure steps out from the shadows into the path of the headlights. It’s hard to make out details through the rain, but it’s a young man—he can’t be much older than Chan. He might be a little shorter, too. He doesn’t seem at all bothered by the weather, despite his thin jacket and soaked pants. Chan’s already shivering as wind drives the rain droplets into his side.

“Help… yes. Please, I need some help.” The man has a smooth voice, curious and dreamy, which shouldn’t cut through the howl of the storm half as well as it does. And when he smiles at Chan, when he smiles there’s something…

He has beautiful teeth, all aligned, perfectly white in the low light. They’re very beautiful teeth, but there’s something about them.

But the man speaks again, distracting Chan from his smile. “That was so kind of you, to stop for me.”

There’s something about his tone that has the hairs on the back of Chan’s neck raising. Or is that all the static electricity in the air?

As if summoned, lightning flashes nearby once again. Moments later, the thunder follows it.

Chan presses on, determined to help if he can and hopefully get back on the road before the weather gets any worse.

“So what happened?” he starts, with as much of a friendly smile as he can manage in the rain. “Did your car break down?”

The man blinks at him. “My… car?” He turns around, like he’s surprised to see his own car behind him. “Ah, yes.” He turns back, smiling wider than before. What is it about his smile? But he continues. “I got lost, and pulled over. But then I tried to… start. And it wouldn’t go. And I… didn’t know what to do.”

He laughs, head slightly tilted back, unbothered by the rain falling on his face. It’s a charming laugh, infectious. The whole man is dripping with charisma.

Listening to his laugh, Chan thinks this man doesn’t even seem to believe his own story. But what else would he be doing standing on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in weather like this? He doesn’t look drunk. Is it drugs? Something else?

“It seems now I’ll never make it to where I was heading.” He doesn’t sound worried when he says it, residual laughter still lingering in his voice.

Still, Chan can’t just abandon him on out here, not in this storm. “I could call a tow truck for you if you’d like. Or… If you’re still headed this direction, I could give you a lift. If you need one.”

The man gets closer, smiling at him. “What a thoughtful young man. Such a kind offer.”

He puts a hand on Chan’s shoulder and Chan can’t help but squirm. It’s slightly too close to his neck for comfort. He tries to play it off as shivering, not wanting to be rude. But something flashes across the man’s face—just for a moment—as the thunder rumbles overhead, that makes Chan nervous.

He shakes himself out of it, walking back over to his car and gesturing for the man to get in. The man follows, footsteps smooth—almost fluid against the soaked pavement.

Chan gets in on the driver’s side, trying to shake the rain off as he sits down. He glances over to see the man already sitting in the passenger seat. He must have missed the sound of the door opening and closing. He doesn’t seem bothered by the rain still dripping down his face from his hair either, not even trying to keep the droplets out of his eyes. Chan shudders reflexively, and hopes he doesn’t notice.

“Oh! My name is Kang Yuchan, by the way.” He nods to his passenger, waiting for him to offer up his own name. After a minute of silence, he tacks on, “And what about you?”

He looks surprised, but laughs a second later. “Park Junhee.”

Chan nods again, starting the car and pulling back onto the road. When he glances at him through the rearview mirror, Junhee is already looking at him, and smiles back. His teeth shine, reflecting the light. _What light are they reflecting though?_ The only light comes from the car’s headlights, no oncoming cars with lights to shine on them.

 _They look even sharper from up close._ Chan shakes his head, trying to focus on the road. The wind has died down, but the rain is still pouring down. He thinks about trying to start a conversation with his passenger, the idea of asking him anything makes Chan nervous. That, and every time this man opens his mouth Chan finds himself distracted by his teeth.

“See something that interests you?” Junhee suddenly asks.

Chan jumps, eyes snapping back to the road once again. He can’t help his curiosity though, glancing back up in the rearview mirror only to find Junhee smiling widely at him.

He seems unperturbed by the small gasp Chan lets out, smile only growing wider. _And wow is that a wide smile. How many teeth does he have?_

“You’re such a sweet young man. Not everyone would stop to help a poor lost soul like me,” Junhee says.

Chan wonders why he sounds like that when he can’t be more than a couple years older than Chan is. Then he frowns. “How did you even get lost? There’s nowhere around to make a wrong turn.”

At that, Junhee’s eyes go wide and he looks almost sheepish, and it’s the most human expression Chan has seen on his face this entire night. It’s a stark contrast to the charismatic smile sliding back onto Junhee’s face. “I have a talent,” he offers simply.

Chan nods, no idea what to say after that. Thunder rolls overhead.

The silence stretches on until Junhee points to a small turn-off, towards the mountains. “If you could be so kind as to turn here. It’s not far up this road, that I’m headed.”

Chan obediently turns off the main highway. The sooner he can say goodbye to this Park Junhee, the better, he thinks. Something about him has Chan on edge.

They return to silence, and Junhee starts humming something unfamiliar, looking out the window. Occasionally he turns back to Chan, smile gleaming at him. His teeth still look just as sharp. Inhuman, almost. The grins keep getting wider too. They’re the only thing Chan can see clearly in the dark of the car.

He tries to focus back on the twisting mountain road. There’s nothing on either side of them except for the trees, barely visible through the rain even with his headlights shining.

It’s been a long time since they turned off the main highway. Even if he’s driving slower, with the storm still coming down, they’ve probably gone pretty far down this winding road. _He did say it wasn’t far, didn’t he?_

Chan’s just about to say something, ask how much further it is, when Junhee points to an unmarked dirt road on their right, between the trees. “Ah, it’s just here. Just down this road.”

They turn down the smaller road, and Chan offers a small silent prayer that his car won’t get stuck in mud.

It really is just down the road this time. It’s not long before the trees part to reveal an old house. It looks like it’s falling apart at the seams, but there are lights on inside.

“Are we here?” he asks Junhee hopefully. He’s ready to turn around and drive right back to the highway before the house starts smiling at him too.

“We are.”

But Junhee doesn’t move. Chan grips the steering wheel a little bit tighter. Neither of them says anything. _Why doesn’t he get out?_

Junhee flashes his most charming smile yet. “Why don’t you come inside? Wait for the storm to die down before you leave?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose on you.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been such a great help, bringing me all the way here. I can’t let you leave without repaying you for your kindness.”

Chan tries not to notice the emphasis on _can’t let you leave._ “No, really, you don’t have to. It was no problem, but I really have to get going now, I don’t—”

“I’m sure my friends would love to meet you,” Junhee continues, cutting him off as if he wasn’t even aware Chan was speaking.

Chan jolts. “Friends?”

“Oh don’t worry. They’re all very nice, and I’m sure they’ll be on their best behavior. If not, choking time.” And Junhee laughs, free and melodious.

Chan just stares at him, aghast. “Choking time?”

“Come, they’re already waiting for us.” Junhee points back at the house, and it’s true. The door has opened to reveal a shadowed figure, with two others visible at the window.

“You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting,” Junhee adds. “It’s not polite.”

Chan just stares straight ahead, at the three shadowed figures watching him. Junhee gets out of the car, still apparently unaffected by the rain, and circles around to Chan’s side. He opens it. _When had his door unlocked?_ And he extends a hand to Chan.

“Don’t worry, Yuchan. I think they’ll like you.”

Numbly, Chan takes the proffered hand and steps out into the rain, towards the front door of the house. Thunder rolls above them. He hardly notices, watching the light spilling from the open door grow closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i left it sort of open at the end but i like to imagine chan goes inside and meets all the other members of a.c.e who are also not quite human, and they all become friends. unsettling, spooky friends :]  
> i've never tried to write anything remotely horror, but i wanted to give it a try! i hope you liked it :]


End file.
